Seifer & Zell Forever
by Kenome
Summary: Zell and Seifer Yaoi male male and if you warship Irvine this is not the story for you! enjoy OH GOD WHY WAS THIS HERE AND EXISTING IN REAL LIFE OMG WHY WAS THIS WRITTEN! DO NOT READ...SOBAD!@ @
1. The Challenge

Zell & Seifer Forever  
  
It was a day just like every other day, well like every other day in the fact that it starts out predictable boring and dull and usually ends that way. I sat in the café, waiting for squall and his gang to venture in from another outing to Balamb to go fishing and visit Zell's mom. Zell would be the first to rush in and nearly kill everyone in his way for a stupid hotdog and then as soon as he was denied for it was three and they usually run out of hotdogs by two, Squall and the others would soon enter in for a little R&R of their own. I on the other hand have rajin and fujin, who just want to go out and have sex in my bed all day and night! So I just usually train in the training room and then get changed. I usually just sit and watch the happy little campers play all day, but I figure that I should intervene once in a while just to add some spice in our lives. ^_^' I walked up to their table and asked, "How's it going chicken wuss! ^.^" Zell replied in the usual manner and started to cry _-_, so I extended an invitation to the little one to come join me in the training room to get out some of that inner aggression. He stood and shook his fist at me and said, "Is that a challenge!" and I simply replied. "Why don't you come and see around six o' clock tonight! That is unless you're CHICKEN!" "Oh I'll be there you bastard, and you will be sorry you ever challenged me!" Zell screamed in outrage. "Well now, such language for poultry ^-^" "RRH! If that's the way you want it then why don't we put a little wager on this battle!" "OOH! Yay! Now it's getting good!" "Don't celebrate yet you fool! The wager is that if I win you have to stop calling me chicken wuss and picking on me forever!" "Ouch. That hurts, I thought you liked to be named after poultry ^-^, well ok then, but if I win then you will have to be my slave for the rest of the week and have to do my chores! ._. : Evil laugh: "RRH! Fine then it is settled! I get freedom and you get a slave ok! Right Squall!" Squall and the others moved to a different table to get away from our fight. Rinoa was being a bitch, Selphie was being obscenely happy, Irvine was being, well Irvine and Squall was trying to not kill Rinoa. "Squall!" The Blondie roared. "Oh shit. what is it now Zell, Did Seifer try to molest you again?" "Shut the fucking hell up squall! You know it was Irvine groping all the guys in the shower! ." "O.O oh shit how did they know it was me X.x" Irvine blushes a deep red and slowly walks away. "WA! Why Irvine of all people! I would even rather have it been Seifer!" Zell brakes down in tears from his traumatic experience. "Squall, come here!" he walks slowly over to me, slightly distracted by the sobbing Zell. "I just need you to make sure he comes at six to the training room, alone.ok?" "Fine. he will be there. alone." "Ok then, see you later." I walked out of the café alone on my way to the training room to prepare for my "date" with Zell tonight. He has no chance at all of defeating me ^_^! : Evil laugh: 


	2. The Battle Begins

It was five o clock and I was sitting in the training room waiting for any T-rextaur to come my way ^_^ like they stand a chance! I knew that the chicken wuss would come in early in hopes of warming up for our duel, like he has anything better to do. I watched and I finally saw the whole "gang" coming down the hall, laughing and having a good time to the point of making someone sick. I watched as Irvine, who was in the back of the group, move away and off in the opposite direction. Zell had new gloves on too; he probably just synthesized it in the shop at Balam. I think he has learned some new overdrives since the last time we fought, I think that was when I gave him his "tattoo" and he basically has hated me since. I jumped off the balcony and snuck up behind the group. Selphie was in the middle of another corny joke, ". so then the doctor said, that's not a growth on my head, it's a block of cheese!" and that was it I had to do something to stop this from happening so I reached out and taped her on the shoulder and when she turned around, I screamed BOO Right in her face. She fainted and, of course I got slammed by Squall and Zell. "Well seeing as you are here early Zell why don't we get it on right here!?" "Ok, that's fine with me. Squall you guys can go now." "Ok, but Seifer if you try anything like you did in the shower room -_-" "God dam it Squall will you shut up we have already known for a while now that it was IRVINE! And NOT me! . " "Ok then you two have fun ^-^" Rinoa and Selphie said in a creepy, happy unison. Speaking of Irvine I wonder where the hell he was going? Oh well, It's time to fight now! ^_^ 


End file.
